1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment system for securely holding personal items with easy access. More particularly, the present invention provides a garment with a plurality of pocket systems that are adaptable for securely holding electronic devices with touch screens while shielding the device from external elements and allowing use without removal from the pocket systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial applications of a variety of innovative garment pocket systems are known from the related art, including U.S. Pat. No. 6,826,782 issued Dec. 7, 2004 (Jordan), now RE40,613 (Jan. 6, 2009) and RE40,613 (certificate Jun. 7, 2011) [hereafter all collectively Jordan '613], the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Particular to Jordan '613 is the innovation of a plurality of innovative garment pockets creatively including a wire routing member as a passageway to aid, in one embodiment in enabling a user-wire to readily pass between a pocket and a user with improved convenience.
Another form of innovative garment pocket system is known from U.S. Prov. Ser. No. 61/538,519 filed Sep. 23, 2011 (Pereira and Jordan) [hereafter Pereira '519], the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Particular to Pereira '519 is a focus on pocket location being proximate the arm openings or sleeves of a user's garment.
In each application a plurality of adaptive garment pockets are provided with improved efficiencies a discussed therein.
Unfortunately, the rapidly growing need to both secure and readily access user electronic devices of all kind, most particularly those involving touch screen, has not been addressed by the conventional art. Nor to date has the conventional art provided any innovation to coordinate the greatly improved garment pocket technologies noted above by Jordan or Pereira with the need for secure and ready access to a device touch screen under a variety of circumstances and with improved user convenience.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved garment pocket system for securely holding personal items with easy access. Further, there is also a need to provide an improved garment pocket system that is readily adapted to a variety of positions and configurations about a user-garment.